It has long been a conventional practice for calligraphers to execute the art of writing, illuminating and lettering, at home on a slanted table top. This portable desk affords the scribe to do his or her work anywhere using just a chair if necessary. The essential calligraphers supplied are arranged in compartments. When the desk is set on any table, the writing slope can be raised to help control the flow of ink. The calligrapher can achieve the angle preferred by adjusting the two rear feet of the desk. He or she has easy access to the desk's contents by lifting the front sloped writing surface, which is rounded to avoid creasing the paper. In addition, a table easel/podium bracket is supplied to provide two functions, it facilitates the use of the desk as a table easel, and as a podium.